Fine
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Derek/Stiles post-season 3a PWP. "Stiles, Isaac, and Cora were all hit with a blast of magic that turned them into their opposite genders. It didn't take long to come up with the antidote for it, but when Derek shows up to give the drink to Stiles it gets…put aside. Apparently Stiles smells good. Apparently he's always smelt good? Doesn't matter, had sex." COMPLETE.


**Notes**: This is literally the shortest fic I have ever written holy wow. Anyway I really just wanted to write a Derek/fem!Stiles sex scene and this horrible nonsense spewed out. Enjoy anyway :P  
  
**Disclaimer**: You know the drill!

**Summary**: Derek/Stiles post-season 3a PWP. "Stiles, Isaac, and Cora were all hit with a blast of magic that turned them into their opposite genders. It didn't take long to come up with the antidote for it, but when Derek shows up to give the drink to Stiles it gets…put aside. Apparently Stiles smells good. Apparently he's always smelt good? Doesn't matter, had sex." COMPLETE.

**Pairings**: (Main) Derek/Stiles  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Additional tags/warnings**: strong language; post season 3a; romance; magic, gender-swapping, girl!Stiles; m/m pairings; sexual content; bottom!Stiles, top!Derek; PWP

* * *

**Fine**

Stiles fucking hates magic. It's pretty, sure, but he doesn't like it when it makes _him_ pretty… Mostly. The blast was a gender bender. It was him, Isaac, and Cora that were close enough for it, and now Cora has an eight inch dick and Stiles and Isaac have C-cups.

Stiles is damn fine for a girl, to be honest… Long brown hair, slight freckles, long fingernails, crazy amazing curves, and the best ass he has ever seen ever. If it's embarrassing to be attracted to yourself, Stiles does not give a shit.

A knock comes on his window, and Stiles looks over to see Derek. He shoves open the window before climbing in, eyes blue.

"Hey," Stiles says, turning in his chair. "What's up?"

Derek holds up a water bottle. "We finally perfected it," he says. "Cora and Isaac have already taken it. Your turn."

Stiles frowns, looking down at himself. He looks hot today thanks to Lydia… A flowy mini-shirt, a tight tank-top, a push-up bra, and cute flats. He shaved and curled his hair this morning and everything. He loves summer.

"I look hot though," he says.

Derek gives him a dull look. "You only like it because you can touch yourself."

Stiles grins at him. "This has been the best week of my entire life. I totally lost my vaginal virginity and I have no regrets."

Derek just holds the bottle out. "Your week is up."

Stiles huffs. "Fine, but I'm _going_ to have one last orgasm. Just set it down and I'll drink it after."

Derek rolls his eyes. "You're pathetic."

Stiles laughs as he stands. "Still no regrets." He reaches up to shove his hair over his shoulder, ready to… He frowns, looking at the way Derek's eyes suddenly blaze—his nostrils even flare out. "What's your problem?" he asks.

Derek sets the bottle down, swallowing tight. "Don't play with your hair."

Stiles smirks, fluffing it out again to watch those eyes burn brighter again. "Why? Do I smell good?"

Derek glares at him. "Just drink the damn antidote."

Stiles laughs, hopping over to him. "You think you're so tough, but you've got more pent up sexual frustrations than _I_ do."

Derek huffs. "I really don't think that's possible."

Stiles grins despite the insult. "I have an idea."

Derek snorts. "No."

"Aw, come on! We're both hot as fuck right now… Dildo's aren't near as much fun as a…living body." He wiggles his eyebrows. "You know you want me. Pleeease?"

Derek stares at him for a grand total of four second before his eyes are darting over every inch of his body, and then he's stepping up in front of Stiles slow, his blue eyes blazing down at him. Stiles can see the way he's trying to keep his breathing calm as his hands reach out, resting on his hips. Stiles steps even closer so that they're pressed against each other, reaching his own hands up to grip against the front of his t-shirt.

"I want you to touch me, Derek," he says, pushing up on his tiptoes since he practically lost three inches when he became a girl. "I want your mouth on mine and your hands a hell of a lot lower."

Derek's eyes blaze even brighter as he dips his head down, capturing Stiles' lips in a kiss. It's soft at first, and Stiles likes that, pushing his arms up to twine around Derek's neck.

When it suddenly switches, Stiles can feel Derek's fangs against his tongue and his claws at his sides, and the wolf walks them backwards until Stiles is sitting down on the bed.

"You're gonna have to put those away," Stiles says, pointing at the claws.

"No," Derek says, bending down until he's squatting. "I'll have to put _these_ away." He points at his fangs as they slide back into his gums.

Stiles' mouth goes dry. "Oh my god, are you goi—"

"Yeah." He slips his hands slowly up Stiles' legs, getting up underneath his skirt.

Stiles swallows tightly. "Should I take it o—"

"No." He leans up just enough to push Stiles to lie down, and as he's simply getting the skirt up he bends down and starts pressing little kisses on Stiles' inner thighs. Stiles isn't sure if he should be turned on or… No, he definitely is.

When Derek's mouth finally moves between his legs it's a light kiss over the fabric of the thong, but Stiles tips his head back anyway. He thought touching himself was epic, but even just through the fabric Derek is—

The thong is suddenly shoved to the side, and Derek drags his tongue once from the bottom to the very top, pulling out a short moan from Stiles.

Derek does it again before darting his tongue out in little spurts on every inch between Stiles' legs.

"Holy fuck," Stiles chokes out, dropping a hand down to Derek's hair. "Vaginas are weird."

Derek hums, swirling his tongue up and around the clit. Stiles can feel heat building in his entire body, and he's practically begging Derek to let him go by the time that the wolf does the unthinkable: he _pulls away_.

"I want you," he says, looking up at Stiles with those blue eyes. "I want to take you."

Stiles sits up fast. "Please," he chokes out.

Stiles didn't know people _could_ get their pants and underwear off as fast as Derek suddenly does, crawling over Stiles' body. It's funny that Derek's cock and the dildo Stiles has are almost the exact same size. Stiles is totally still in his skirt when Derek pushes in slow, staring down between them. Stiles doesn't care, just drops his head back and moans again. "I never want to be a guy again," he says.

Derek simply hums again, beginning to move. Stiles doesn't know how long they're there, but suddenly Derek is reaching his hand down between them and rubbing, and Stiles is hit with so many different sensations at once that he almost dies. He can hear himself getting closer, his breath coming fast and moans slowly getting higher and higher pitched, and—

Stiles cries out Derek's name, and the wolf lets out a roar, stalling his hips but not his hand until Stiles' orgasm has stopped. They just sort of sit there for a few seconds after that, breathing heavy with Derek staring at the pillow and Stiles at the ceiling.

Stiles eventually speaks: "That was, uh…that was good."

Derek breathes something that sounds suspiciously like a laugh as he pulls out and collapses down beside Stiles, dropping an arm over his chest. "Good works."

Stiles licks his lips. "I didn't think I was going to miss being a girl this much. I am never going to be sorry for flipping my hair."

Derek turns his head towards him, eyes no longer red and no more features out. He looks soft, actually. Stiles has never seen that look on Derek in his entire life and he never thought he would. "Your female smell is almost the exact same as your male one, you know."

Stiles arches an eyebrow, rolling onto his side and getting under the covers more. It's starting to get cold. "You mean if I grew my hair out as a dude and did that you'd have the exact same urges?"

The wolf nods. He's not even ashamed about it, he's just being matter-of-fact.

Stiles, on the other hand, finds that a little weird. "You mean I could have lost my virginity like…two years ago?"

Derek rolls his eyes.

Stiles takes that as a yes. "You suck, dude."

"Just because you smell good doesn't mean I would have had reacted the same way. I didn't know you as well two years ago."

"This means that we can totally have sex after I drink that thing over there though, right?"

Another eye roll.

Another taking of yes.

Stiles laughs, leaning forward and kissing Derek's forward. He never really pictured himself doing that either, but he also has a vagina right now thanks to witches showing up after he and his best friends died, so he really shouldn't be surprised about anything anymore. "I really hope I'll actually like anal though," he says.

"Would you just stop talking and go drink that antidote?" Derek mutters, turning his face to smash it into the pillow.

Stiles hums, scooting closer. "Nah, I'm tired."

Derek grunts into the pillow.

"Derek?"

"What?" he muffles.

"All my girly hormones are being weird and you should totally hold me."

Derek turns his head to look up at him with that same soft look, and Stiles swears there's a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He doesn't say anything, just reaching out and tugs Stiles closer so that his head is against the wolf's chest.

"Is this goodnight?" Stiles asks.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You probably should if my dad knocks."

Stiles can physically feel Derek cringe. "I will definitely go somewhere if that happens."

"Good."

Lips press soft to the top of Stiles' head. "Goodnight, Stiles."

Stiles smiles against his chest, feeling like a total idiot. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"I really hate you."

"So we were already dating?"

"Go to bed, Stiles."

Stiles _hmphs_. "We are totally dating," he mutters as he closes his eyes.

He's almost dead asleep when Derek's voice pulls him back just slightly: "Fine." It's not hard or annoyed, but fond.

Stiles falls asleep with a smile.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
